Manis dan Pedas
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: "Akan kutunjukan padamu bahwa yang 'manis' bisa bersatu dengan 'pedas' dan menghasilkan rasa yang lezat!" / Canon (coret)maksa(coret), Ficlet, Sedikit OOC, RnR please? (Sudah direvisi)


**"Manis dan Pedas"  
**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave © Ichiro Oukochi  
**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave ****© Sunrise**

**L-elfShoko modified canon FanFiction by Hanaxyneziel  
**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berpaspasan dengan gadis itu bukanlah kemauannya. Diseret menuju tempat yang tidak ingin ia kunjungi juga bukan kehendaknya. Tapi semua telah terjadi, berawal dari berpaspasan, hingga pada akhirnya diseret paksa oleh gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu pergi. _Ya_, pergi. Pergi ke tempat yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu ke mana tujuannya.

L-elf bungkam. Wajahnya mungkin tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti saat ini, tapi sesungguhnya ia sedang kesal. Kesal karena ia tak cukup keras untuk menolak ajakan gadis itu. Sebut saja gadis itu Sashinami Shoko, alien yang menyerupai manusia—tunggu! Ia memang manusia walau L-elf sendiri sempat meragukannya.

Pemuda itu melirik ke arah gadis tersebut sekilas kemudian menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pergelangan tangannya. 'Sesuatu' sedang 'menempel' di sana. 'Sesuatu' yang membuat L-elf Karlstein merasa risih.

"Sashinami, bisa kau singkirkan cengkraman tanganmu dari bagian tubuhku?"

Yang ditanyai tidak menoleh sama sekali, bahkan meresponpun tidak. Bagai tidak mendengar apapun, Shoko terus melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan penuh semangat.

L-elf jengah. _Level_ kekesalannya semakin meningkat. Ia tidak tahan namun di lain sisi ia juga tidak dapat menolak. Jangan bertanya kenapa ia tidak memberontak karena diam adalah jawabannya. Ia tidak akan memberitahukan alasannya kepada siapapun. Tidak, sampai ia menemukan alasan yang tepat kenapa tubuhnya mau menuruti perintah gadis itu dengan mudah. L-elf buntu.

"Sashina—"

"Sampai!"

Mantan salah satu tentara terhebat Dorrsia itu menatap bangunan yang berada di hadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Setelah acara seret-menyeret yang lumayan jauh tersebut, L-elf sempat berpikir bahwa gadis itu mungkin memunyai maksud tersembunyi untuk mengajaknya pergi. Mungkin saja ia ingin membahas sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _Module_ 77, JIOR atau Dorssia. Tapi semua perkiraannya melebur seketika takkala ia sudah menjejakan kaki di dalam tempat tersebut.

Supermarket.

"Sashinami, apa maksud semua ini?"

Gadis itu menatap pemuda berambut keperakan tersebut dengan sorot mata bingung. "Semua ini apanya? Aku 'kan mengajak kau berbelanja, habisnya Marie dan Haruto sibuk. Memangnya kau pikir kita ngapain di supermarket?"

L-elf menggeram. '_Jadi ia pikir aku tidak sibuk?'_  
Ia merasa terbodohi. Tapi terbodohi akan apa? Bukannya sejak awal ia memang belum menanyakan akan ke mana Shoko membawanya pergi? L-elf tidak mau tahu lagi! Ia ingin pergi. Seorang L-elf tidaklah memunyai banyak waktu untuk bermain-main. Ia lebih memilih bergelut dengan berkas-berkas prediksinya ketimbang pergi berbelanja ke supermarket.

Tapi, semuanya (lagi-lagi) di luar nalarnya.

Ketika tubuhnya sudah berbalik dan tekadnya telah mantap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu tiba-tiba telapak tangan mungil tersebut kembali mencengkram pergelangan tangannya,

"Ayo kita masuk!"

—dan dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya memasuki bangunan bertuliskan 'supermarket' itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya tubuhnya menurut. L-elf kembali bungkam.

* * *

**"Manis dan Pedas"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hwaaa ini _snack_ yang selama ini aku cari!" dengan cekatan Shoko mendorong troli ke arah salah satu bagian makanan ringan.  
"Tapi kenapa aku baru menemukannya sakarang ya?" gumamnya lagi.

"Sepuluh menit."

"Kyaaaa _cabai_ ini kalau di padukan dengan _snack_ tadi pasti rasanya sungguh lezat!" kali ini ia melesit ke bagian bumbu dapur.

"Tiga belas menit."

"Haaaa cokelat!"

Lagi? L-elf menghela napas frustasi. Sudah tidak kurang tiga belas menit ia habiskan hanya untuk berputar ke sana-ke mari, mengikuti ke mana arah kaki gadis itu berlabuh. L-elf merasa seperti telah berganti posisi menjadi seorang _butler_ 'nona Shoko' ketimbang penyusun rencana dalam mengahadapi tentara Dorssia. Hebat! Dalam waktu beberapa menit L-elf Karlstein turun kasta menjadi seorang pelayan.

"_Ne_, Ham-elf!"

"Sudah kubilang namaku L—"

Belum sempat L-elf melanjutkan perkataannya, Sashinami Shoko lagi-lagi menyeret pemuda itu untuk mengikutinya. L-elf menggeram, sempat terpikir olehnya untuk mengahancurkan supermarket tersebut detik itu juga.

"Kau suka yang mana? _Snack_ yang manis ini atau asin ini?" dengan wajah berseri-seri Shoko menunjukan dua buah _snack_ dengan bungkus berbeda di hadapan L-elf.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis tersebut sekilas kemudian beralih ke arah kedua bungkus makanan ringan itu.  
"Terserah, aku tidak peduli." Ucap L-elf acuh sembari berpaling.

"Kau harus pilih salah satu Ham-elf!" Shoko menggerak-gerakan _snack_ tersebut di hadapan L-elf.  
"Yang manis ini enak kalau di padukan dengan _cabai_! Sedangkan yang asin ini lebih enak kalau di makan dengan susu bubuk, selai kacang atau saus tomat!"

L-elf tersentak. Maniknya lekas menatap gadis itu tak percaya. Apa tadi dia bilang? Selai kacang? _Cabai_? Susu? Saus? L-elf kehilangan nafsu makan detik itu juga.  
"Apa yang ada dipikiranmu Sashinami? Kau ingin membuat makanan atau racun?"

"Jadi kau meragukan kemampuan indera perasaku?" Shoko berkacak pinggang tak terima.  
"Kau tidak mengerti perpaduan rasa Ham-elf!" sambungnya.

"Apanya yang harus dimengerti dari perpaduan tidak masuk akal itu!" seru L-elf merasa benar.

"Hah, itu makanya hidupmu selalu hambar! Kau tidak berani mengambil risiko untuk sesuatu yang mungkin saja hasilnya bagus! Rasa itu itu saja tidak ada tantangannya!" balas gadis berambut sebahu itu tak mau kalah.

L-elf tidak mau tahu lagi! Kehilangan pengendalian diripun ia tak peduli! Gadis ini benar-benar sudah gila dan L-elf benar-benar sudah tidak dapat menahan diri lagi! Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran gadis tersebut. Terlalu sukar ditebak dan L-elf tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Buat apa memaksakan sesuatu yang bertentangan untuk berpadu? Tidak akan ada hasil yang baik! Seperti air dan api lalu… Kau dan aku."

Shoko memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu lekat-lekat. "Kau dan aku?"

L-elf Karlstein membatu. Ia mengerjap sesaat sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Apa tadi kau bilang 'Kau dan A—"

"Aku pilih yang ini!" dengan cepat pemuda itu memotong pembicaraan Shoko serta menunjuk salah satu _snack_ yang berada di genggamannya.

Yang manis, _eh_?

"Sudah cepat, aku menunggu di luar." Kemudian setelah meninggalkan selembar kertas bertuliskan 'resep' di telapak tangan gadis berwarna mata sehijau klorofil itu, pemuda tersebutpun lekas beranjak.

Mungkin L-elf Karlstein tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa gadis itu sama sekali tidak mengindahkan secarik kertas yang ia berikan padanya dan... mungkin L-elf tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa seulas senyum mengembang di wajah sang gadis seiring dengan langkah kaki pemuda itu yang mulai menjauh. Punggung lelaki dengan seragam Sakimori _Gakuen_ tersebut takkan mungkin berbalik, ia terlalu malu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melirik ke arah gadis itu. Dan belum cukup sampai di sini, tiga detik berikutnya Sashinami Shoko sukses membuat seorang L-elf Karlstein salah tingkah dengan deretan kalimat yang selanjutnya ia katakan.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu bahwa yang '_manis'_ bisa bersatu dengan '_pedas'_ dan menghasilkan rasa yang lezat!"

Dzing.

_Ne L-elf, darimana datangnya semburat kemerahan yang ada di pipimu itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

* * *

Apa ini? Apa ini? Kutuk saya L-elf yang telah menjadikan kamu OOC dengan sempurna! /nangis  
Lagi lagi Hana datang dengan Canon yang sangat amat dipaksakan! Anggap aja ini scene tersembunyi sebelum scene waktu Shoko maksa Eru buat makan, kan ada tu Eru bilang "Di mana resep yang aku berikan padamu?" XD /bunuhdiri  
Tapi ya sudahlah, kepirikannya malah ini, mungkin besok-besok saya bikin yang AU ajalah, biar ga ngambil risiko amat /dor  
Akhir kata selamat hari raya idul fitri ya! ^^  
RnR kalau berkenan?


End file.
